


That's the End of the Story

by Sophieeeee



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Destroy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mass Effect 1, Mass Effect 3, Post-Mass Effect 3, Virmire (Mass Effect), but minor fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24374914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 他只能握着Shepard的手——有时他只能握紧自己的手，听着仪器的声音。滴——滴——滴——然后他做好准备——为了最好的以及最坏的可能。
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Kudos: 1





	That's the End of the Story

**Author's Note:**

> 一切科学bug都是因为我懒

1.

那个念头第一次在Kaidan的心中浮起时他知道自己最终会投降的。他徒劳地想要把那个念头压下，就好像童年时在水池边一遍遍试图把浮板摁进水里。他在心里铺开了一个文档，把页面划分两列，左边列下这样做的合理原由，右边列下种种不该如此行为的道理。

最后他发现自己一遍又一遍写着：Shepard, John Shepard——在左侧，在右侧，在页面的所有空白处——John Shepard John Shepard JOHN SHEPARD SHEPARD SHEPARD, SHEPARD.

i.

Shepard的生命体征越发混乱了。从最初的害怕直到最后近乎程序化的慌乱，Kaidan不知应当如何面对自己的情绪。有时他看着攒动的指数，发现自己想不起在病房里看到的Shepard。他想不起那种布满淤青的脸，也想不起Shepard被纱布遮住的眼睛和脸颊左侧的缝合线——

他看到的是Shepard抱着胳膊在电梯里靠着墙壁，双眼微阖，歪着脑袋的样子。他的胸膛在短暂的休憩中平稳地起伏，Kaidan握紧拳头，指甲抵住发痒的掌心。

“我们到了，Shep。”他轻声提醒。

Shepard抖了个激灵，他无意识地撅着嘴，眼睛里布满血丝，蓝色的双眸却带着惊人的亮光。他站直了身体，朝Kaidan点点头。

“我们走，士兵。”

大部分的时候Shepard说出的话简短有力，而Kaidan在他明确的指令下跟随着Shepard的身影前往任何地方，无论是刮着暴风雪的星球还是黑暗中悬浮的废弃空间站；在其他时候，当他们头靠着头，双双蜷缩在沙发上，Shepard小声念念叨叨着毫无意义的琐事。Kaidan从未想到自己如此想念Shepard说出一个只有自己理解的笑话后轻笑的样子，他的呼吸喷洒在Kaidan的下巴上，带来一阵凉意。

——然而有时他看着不断变化的数字，看着Shepard的心率，他难以理解为何这些数字就能决定Shepard的生死，仿佛是一个诅咒。

有时他觉得那些数字和折线几乎在他的视网膜上留下尖锐的刮痕。

2.

指挥官这个岗位大概是没有上下班的区分的。Shepard曾经一边瞪着手中的报告涂涂写写，一边向他抱怨着。

Kaidan在走下穿梭艇并关闭HUD的时候不知为何想起这句话。

他打开Omni-tool告诉自己这是最后一次了。这本该是他在战场上保护Shepard的手段，而不是满足他个人心理需求的方法。然而Shepard的心率曲线在显示屏上波动时，Kaidan无法形容自己的感觉。他觉得自己的手臂仿佛托举着John的生命，而这个念头让他的手臂愈发地沉重，他几乎无法承认这个感觉让他着迷。当他关闭屏幕时Shepard正巧将头盔摘了下来，他朝Kaidan咧着嘴，然后扯下手套认真擦去额头的汗水。Shepard的内衫被汗水浸湿，在他的动作下弹性布料拉扯变形，Kaidan注意到这一切。即使关闭了监视器，他却仍然感到Shepard的心跳一下又一下敲打着他的身体，让他站立不稳。

“一会儿餐厅见？”Shepard兴致勃勃地问着，把手搭在他的肩膀。

他们站得如此靠近，Kaidan可以闻到Shepard身上散发的味道。战场残余不散的味道，血与尘土的味道，汗臭的味道。Shepard的重量沉沉压在Kaidan的身上，他的心脏在Shepard破了个洞的内衫之下坚定地跳动着，或许因为将将结束的战斗有些节奏偏快，而Kaidan仿佛也受到了他的影响。他屏住呼吸，点点头。

好的。然后他说，一边绷住膝盖让自己不要在Shepard收回手时失去平衡。

ii.

他记得在战场上保护Shepard的感觉。那是一份他如此害怕却又不愿交付他人的任务，一份他过于熟练乃至于成为本能的任务。他监测Shepard的护盾能量，他随时准备把偷袭先锋的敌人抛上天空。他庆幸Shepard在每一场任务中都带上了自己，但又不愿将这个秘而不宣的规律归咎于Shepard与他的私人情感。就好像他在深夜又听见Ash催促着Shepard去保护那颗炸弹——以及炸弹边上的Kaidan——一切都是为了任务，对吗？他问Shepard，那时他绝望地等待着Shepard的点头，甚至无暇谴责自己的自私。

Shepard眼中的痛苦让他在内心瑟缩。不，那一刻他心想，这份共情把他们包围得过于紧密了。

但是此刻他无法再保护Shepard。他没有办法在舰长寝室把Shepard揽在怀中，幻想永远都躺在这张床上让门将死亡与伤害的可能挡在他们的世界之外；他没有办法摁着Shepard颤抖的肢体阻止血液流失；他没有办法在浴室里用手指沿着那些伤疤，最后追溯到Shepard的嘴唇，给予他一个亲吻。

他只能握着Shepard的手——有时他只能握紧自己的手，听着仪器的声音。滴——滴——滴——

然后他做好准备——为了最好的以及最坏的可能。

3.

他被提示音吵醒。Vega细细簌簌地在他的头顶翻了个身，嘟囔着梦话。他眯着眼将显示屏的亮度调暗，Shepard的心跳急促，在几秒后逐渐缓和了下来。

Kaidan搓搓脸，对着黑暗叹了口气。他坐起身在床底下找着自己的鞋子，仔细想了想，却又躺了回去。枕头硌着他的后脑勺，Kaidan用被子把自己埋起来，打开显示屏数着波峰和波谷直到酸涩的眼皮再也支撑不住。

第二天他在咖啡机前找到了指挥官。Shepard正对着咖啡机皱眉，似乎正在教育那个不太聪明的机器什么才是真正合格的配比。

“噩梦？”他递过一个三明治。

Shepard揉揉额角，没有搭话。他们走向餐桌的时候Shepard的肩膀蹭过他的，他们的手指短暂地勾在一起又松松垮垮地分开。这远远不够，他知道，Shepard的心思依旧在遥远的地方漂浮，在情报与情报间打转。

他们面对面坐下，Shepard心不在焉地啜着咖啡，在手中的平板上划拉着什么文件。Kaidan用杯子遮住自己的半张脸，试图隐秘地观察Shepard的情绪。

“三个小时后运输甲板见。”Shepard一边咀嚼着面包一边艰难地说着话，视线越过Kaidan的肩膀搜寻着远处看不见的敌人。半晌没有得到回答后他抬起头，疑惑地看着Kaidan，此刻他的嘴唇眼中终于结结实实地映上了Kaidan的身影。Kaidan朝他笑了笑，他伸手时Shepard有些惊愕地睁大了眼睛。Kaidan朝他展示手指上的番茄酱，Shepard咧着嘴挑起眉毛。

然后他捉着Kaidan的手凑到嘴边，将Kaidan手上的酱汁和脑中的睡意一起舔去。

三个小时后，在电梯门打开之前，他低下头，迎接Shepard快速而窘迫的亲吻。“晚上我去找你？”他压低了嗓门。Shepard点点头，随后绷着脸走向Cortez。

这远远不够，Kaidan心想，这远远不够。

iii.

我希望我们能有更多的时间。Kaidan在心中自言自语。

有时候莫名的希望之火在他心中燃烧。当Shepard在战场上抽空扭头向他微笑的那一刻，或者是他洗完澡从蒸腾的浴室里走出来，用湿漉漉的额头蹭着Kaidan的颈窝。Kaidan忍不住纵容自己相信他们一定能够看到那场胜利的庆祝。

每一个士兵都应该拥有这个权利，去瞥见漫长旅程尽头的一点点亮光。

然而Kaidan知道。那远远不够。

他不敢去设想过多的未来。但是，一万个结局在他松懈之时晃过他的心神。如果Shepard的幸运支撑到了最后的时刻——他心想——Ash所信奉的那个上帝大概不至于如此残忍，让他们找到了Shepard但却不是所有的Shepard；让他们找到了Shepard却又反悔收回了他。

Kaidan在舰长室的抽屉里找到了公寓的钥匙。直到他打开房门的时候，他才敢相信在那样一场大爆炸下公寓竟然还能够勉强保留着基本的框架。Kaidan蹲下身，从瓦砾下抽出了那个相框。Shepard正揽着Kaidan的肩膀，露出那副似乎已经忘记如何大笑但十分快乐难以自持的表情。

回忆灼烧着他的大脑。Kaidan闭上眼睛。这是个奇迹，他心想，一座炮火下幸存的公寓，一张本应烧毁丢失的合照。这一定暗示着什么。他心想，这必须暗示着什么。

4.

和Shepard亲吻的时候Kaidan总能同时感受到Shepard的温度和自己的。他分不清是谁的体温更高一些。他只知道自己在燃烧。Shepard总是急于将Kaidan身上的衣服除去，他的手匆忙地伸进Kaidan的裤子里，同时用自己的腿缠住他的，他急促的呼吸顺着Kaidan的皮肤一路向下，仿佛世界末日正站在床脚看着计时器不耐烦地抖着腿。

他们在床上打滚，比起做爱更像是在打架。最后Kaidan气喘吁吁地射在Shepard的衣服上，Shepard得意洋洋地笑着。他舔着自己手掌的样子认真得像是孩童在舔融化在掌心的巧克力。然后他从Kaidan身上翻下，伸了个懒腰，四仰八叉地躺好，发出惬意的叹息，丝毫不顾自己快要把可怜的Kaidan挤下床。

休息区的小摆件七零八落地撒在地上，包括Shepard不知从何处捡来的Mako模型和Aria送来的棋盘——这就是两个异能者放纵自己的后果。Shepard翻了个身，用脚拉过被子将他们盖上，Kaidan压抑着自己起身洗澡和收拾房间的冲动。

就一会儿。他心想，Shepard需要他。

Shepard抱着他的时候喜欢把下巴搁在Kaidan的脑袋上蹭来蹭去，悄悄表达着自己对Kaidan的头发的偏好。它们会发出小电流，Shepard眨眨眼解释道，然后又伸手揉乱了Kaidan打理好的头发。

他的耳朵贴着Shepard的胸口。砰砰砰，那是Shepard的生命，一下一下敲打着Kaidan的耳膜，一次次提醒着Kaidan：他需要Shepard。

iv.

那一刻到来的时候，提示音的尖叫一度盖过了在他面前落下的炮弹，一条直线刺穿了他的视线。他张开嘴却没能发出声音。士兵在通讯频道催促着，长官，接下来我们怎么做——长官？

他举起手，却又猛地攥紧沉沉落下。

所有的声音都消失了。提示音消失了，枪火的声音消失了，通讯对话消失了，甚至他自己的呼吸声，他自己的心跳声也消失了。

他感到疼痛自胸口逐渐向四肢蔓延。他的身体被撕扯。他知道那是Shepard离开时带走的属于自己的一部分。Kaidan茫然地打量着四周，结束了，他心想，任务，这一切。他告诉身边的副手，撤离。

他在穿梭艇坐下，身边围绕着仰仗他的年轻士兵。他总是不由猜测Shepard看着自己的队伍时的心情是否和他如今相同。他们还太过年轻，Kaidan心想，他们的双眼疲惫，却依旧饱含着劫后余生的希望。

他总是忍不住猜测Shepard会怎么做，唯独此刻他发现自己与Shepard的人生经历是如此不同。因为Kaidan不曾死而复生。因为Shepard不曾失去过Kaidan。两次。

世界在他的周遭沉沉坠落，他意识到自己离Shepard太远，他什么也做不了。然后他意识到即使自己就在Shepard身边，他也什么都做不了。

他的情绪在弹药炸裂的热气中缓慢地蒸发。从任务执行地到地球的漫长旅程像是一场仁慈的中场休息。

“我很好。”他听到自己说，“没有什么可担心的，士兵。”

v.

“我们失去他了。”将军说。

我失去他了。Kaidan心想。

他看到站在宿舍门口的Garrus。Turian的双手无措地垂在身边，他在昔日战友的脸上看到了无比人性化的茫然。

“我们怎么办？”Garrus喃喃自语。

Kaidan甚至无法挤出一个感伤的笑容。似乎自从看到Shepard破碎的躯体勉力靠支架和导管拼接而起，陈列在白色的床单上，Kaidan就已经在无意间开始为这一刻做着准备。

活着，Kaidan说，我们活着。


End file.
